


LOVEBITE

by Milkssugaa



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), ITZY (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Inspired by my babysitter’s a vampire, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Mild swearing ✨, Other, Twilight reference, Vampires, babysitter, dw I love Namjoon, that film was my childhood 🤧✨
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkssugaa/pseuds/Milkssugaa
Summary: In which Yoongi is Jungkook and Taehyung’s babysitter.
Relationships: YoonKook - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the movie My babysitter is a vampire. It’s based off the movie 🍿 enjoy! 😊

Yuna sat at the television munching down on chocolate bars and cheetoes.

Her older brother Jungkook was in the kitchen messing about with his friend Taehyung.

“We’re gonna get sick,” Taehyung giggles stuffing another marshmallow into his mouth.

“Don’t eat then all!” Jungkook says sliding a raw thin stick of spaghetti into the marshmallow. “If we’re going to recreate a model of the Eiffel Tower then we’re gonna need enough marshmallows!”

“Whatever” Taehyung says looking in the cabinets.

Yuna’s eyes are glued to the screen, her entire class was talking about the new vampire series, Pureblood, she was a fan of the author and had all the books stacked high in her bedroom.

She then hears a crash from outside and turns her head quickly, she stares at the door and shouts for Jungkook.

“Jungkook?!”

“What?! I’m busy!” Jungkook shouts back still scolding Taehyung for eating.

Yuna pauses her show and walks to the front door in her pink fluffy robe.

She slips on her bunny slippers and steps outside to see what all the noise is about.

She finds Hoseok standing outside in the driveway.

“What are you doing?” She says

“Playing golf.” He replies

“At like, 11:00 pm?”

“Don’t question it.”

“You’re weird.” She tells him searching her pockets for her phone before whipping it out.

“You’re Tresspassing, you know.”

“You’re very annoying.”

A car pulls up and stops in the middle of the driveway, Hoseok dashes and runs away. Yuna screams in surprise.

“Yuna?!” Her dad shouts 

“What are you doing outside?!” Her mom says “Come here!”

Yuna’s mom pulls her to the side so her dad can park the car, he then gets out and the three enter the house.

“Jungkook!” His mom shouts 

Jungkook comes out of the kitchen and sighs.

“You guys are back home early!”

“Why was Yuna standing in the driveway?!” His Dad yells 

“She was in the drive way?!” 

Taehyung stumbles out of the kitchen and waves to Jungkook’s Parents.

“Hi, Mr and Mrs Jeon.” He smiles 

“Hello Taehyung.” Jungkook’s dad said with an unimpressed look on his face.

“I’m gonna go now.” Taehyung tells Jungkook grabbing his stuff before leaving the house.

“Are you crazy?!” Jungkook’s mom shouts at Jungkook “She could’ve been kidnapped!”

“She’s sixteen!” Jungkook argues “She can take care of herself!”

Yuna steps behind her dad and grins. She didn’t mean to get her brother in trouble, but it’s not her fault that Jungkook is such a bad babysitter.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you watching Pureblood?” Taehyung asks Jungkook who is standing near his locker.

“I’m grounded remember?” Jungkook sighs with a angry pout.

“Oh Right..” Taehyung says 

“And my parents got us a new babysitter.”

Taehyung tried to hide his cute smile, “Your parents got you a babysitter?!” 

“It’s so embarrassing! And it’s all Yuna’s fault!” Jungkook snaps

“Ahh, it’s okay” Taehyung grins “I won’t tell anyone”

“You better not.” 

The bell rings and Taehyung searches his locker for his science books.

“What have we got?” Jungkook says opening his locker.

“Science. Did you do the homework?” 

“No.”

“Of course.”

The two close their lockers make their way to the science class and sit in their seats, the lesson is like 45 minutes long, Taehyung sleeps for ten minutes while Jungkook daydreams. 

The class is only paying attention half of the time, they’re all chatting away about the show Pureblood.

Hoseok is yapping on about the plot twist in the show to Yoongi and Irene, but the pale boy couldn’t care less about the stupid show, he just wanted to get the stupid Science lesson over with.

He began to write down different chemical equations before the ink in his pen ran out, he sighed and looked up at Hoseok.

“Do you have a pen?” He asks

“No, sorry.” Hoseok says turning to a rather annoyed Irene.

“Do you want to know what happened next?!” Hoseok says excitedly 

“No.” Irene says drily copying out the work on the board.

Yoongi reaches over to Jungkook and taps his arm.

Jungkook snaps out of his thoughts and turns to Yoongi.

“Do you have a pen?” Yoongi asks

Jungkook gets lost in the elder’s eyes for a minute before grabbing the pen that he was working with to give to Yoongi.

“Thanks.” Yoongi smiles weakly taking the pen from Jungkook.

Soon, the bell went, some kids dashed out of the classroom to eat their lunch the other kids just casually left the classroom to eat.

Jungkook and Taehyung were picking out their food as the line slowly moved, then someone tapped on Jungkook’s shoulder.

Jungkook turned around and smiled 

“Uh, Hey Namjoon.”

“Hi” Namjoon snorts, pushing up his glasses.

Namjoon was an unpopular nerd. He had little to no friends and the whole year group (grade) avoided him because he was tall and very nerdy.

“Where are you guys sitting?” He asks 

Jungkook turns and smiles softly 

“At that table.” He says pointing to a table at the back of the hall.

The trio walk to the empty table and grab a seat.

“Thanks for sitting with me.” Namjoon smiles slurping his cold spaghetti hoops.

“Namjoon, why do you still bring in spaghetti hoops?” Taehyung asks. 

“It’s my mom..” Namjoon says sad. “Do you think I like bringing in these stupid spaghetti hoops into school?” 

“It’s okay,” Jungkook says giving Namjoon half of his sandwich.

“Thanks.” Namjoon smiles taking the sandwich.

Yeri and Joy sit at the table with the three, they’re both gossiping about the kids on the popular table.

“Hi girls.” Taehyung says

“Hello Taehyung.” Joy smiles 

“What are you guys talking about?” Jungkook asks

“Pureblood! It’s so cool!” Yeri tells him

“I know right!” Joy butts in. “The newest episode is tonight!”

“I can’t wait!” Taehyung adds

Jungkook rolls his eyes and gazes at Yoongi.

He’s drinking a red liquid out of a clear cup, he looks dead inside.

Yoongi puts the glass down and runs a hand through his hair, he then makes eye contact with Jungkook.

Jungkook’s eyes widen and he blushes, Yoongi quickly winks at Jungkook as he wipes his mouth. 

Jungkook looks down at his red jelly and tries to hide his face.

“Yoongi.” Jennie says biting into her salad.

“Yeah?”

“You have to come to the attack tonight.”

Yoongi rolled his eyes and sighs.

“I’m not fighting those stupid werewolves. I’m Babysitting.” 

“We have no choice there’s gonna be an eclipse tonight and that’s when the wolves are at their weakest.” 

“I’m not doing it, Jennie.” Yoongi tells her again.

“Ugh, why should I even bother” She huffs “You’re no vampire, you’re just a wimp.”

Yoongi gets up and leaves the table.

“What’s going on?” Jisoo asks sitting next to Jennie.

“Nothing..” Jennie says sipping on her red beetroot drink. “Nothing..”


	3. Chapter 3

The school day was long and lazy, When Jungkook and Yuna get home, they both go straight to the kitchen.

“Where’s the popcorn?!” Yuna says opening all of the cupboards.

Jungkook grabs a lollipop and sits down at the dinner table. He then looks up the stairs and visibly cringes.

His parents are both wearing the most cringy and horrendous 70s style outfits. They start doing weird poses and dance moves.

“Where are you going?” Jungkook asks

“The roller-blade disco!” His mom says excitedly 

They both adjust their poofy wigs and white bright uniforms.

“Don’t cause too much trouble for the babysitter.” Jungkook’s dad firmly tells the two.

“Yes, Dad.” Yuna smiles 

Their Parents dance around some more as they wait for the babysitter to arrive.  
.  
.  
.

“You never hang out with me anymore!” Hoseok snaps at Yoongi

“Ever since you joined Jennie’s gang!”

Yoongi frowns while walking through the backstreets of the neighbourhood.

“We’re just friends!” Yoongi says “And I’m not in a gang!” 

“Yeah, Right.” Hoseok scoffed 

Suddenly out of nowhere Jennie and her gang of friends pop out of an alleyway.

“Well, well, well.” Rosé says “How the turned tables..”

“No, Rosé stop.” Soojin sighs 

“Listen Yoongi, a lot of us are sacrificing watching the new episode of Pureblood for this attack.”

“Oh, fuck off” Hoseok tuts “Leeches.”

“What did he just say?” Lisa asks showing her fangs 

“Back off” Yoongi hisses at her

“Lisa! Calm down!” Jennie yells 

“He called us leeches!” Lisa shouts making a fist.

“Just calm down, Lisa!” Soojin tells her

“Come on Yoongi! Your body knows what it wants!” Jennie snaps 

“Luckily, I think with my brain.” Yoongi tells her.

Suddenly, Lisa jumps at Yoongi, he blocks her but she manages to grab onto him, she bites his neck and holds onto his ankles.

“Traitor! You’re going to regret all of this!” 

She spins him around like an athlete doing the hammer throw and shoots him through the air.

“Yoongi!!” Hoseok screams 

Jennie and Soojin grab onto Hoseok. Jennie then slams her head into Hoseok’s and he blacks out.

Jungkook is upstairs in his room on a video call with Taehyung.

“Look at my new Pureblood poster!” Taehyung grins showing off his cool room.

“Yeah, Yeah it’s nice.” Jungkook lies 

Jungkook’s Mom hears a loud crash, she gets up and opens the door.

“Oh hi! Yoongi right?!” 

Yoongi blinks, his eyes are wide open and his hair is now in a mess.

“Uh, Yeah.” 

“Come in, come in!” She says bringing him inside.

Yuna was watching the commercials on the television, she then looked up to see Yoongi standing beside her.

“Do you know Pureblood?” She smiles

“Uhh..”  
.  
.  
.

Taehyung is playing music on his computer still chatting away to Jungkook.

“Did you hear Fake by Conan Grey and Lauv? They’re so cool!”

Jungkook nods 

He hears his family talking downstairs and tells Taehyung to wait.

“What’s going-“ Jungkook stops on the stairs and looks down at Yoongi, what’s he doing here?! In his house?!

“Just make yourself comfortable Yoongi-“ Jungkook’s mom smiles 

“You’re bleeding.” She points out eyeing his neck.

Yoongi touches his neck and waves his hands. 

“Oh this? I’m fine! I took a shortcut to get here! The woods!” He panicked

“I’ll get the bandages!” Jungkook says rushing to his bedroom.

“My phone number is on the fridge, they both need to be in bed before 10:00, we probably won’t be back until after 12:00.” Jungkook’s mom informs Yoongi.

“Thanks.” Yoongi said sitting on the couch.

Jungkook changed his clothes and wore all black, he found his pretty dangly earrings and sprayed his dad’s body spray on his body.

“What are you doing?” Taehyung asks eating his dinner in his room.

“Taehyung, do you wanna come over?”

“What’s going on?” Taehyung asks

“Yoongi’s my babysitter.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Which nail polish should I pick?” Yuna asks holding up the cyan and purple colours.

“Uhh, Purple?” Yoongi suggests 

Jungkook comes back downstairs he throws a box of bandages on Yoongi’s lap and does a cool pose.

“Here you go.” Jungkook smirks

Yoongi grabs the bandages and opens the box.

“Um, Thank you?” 

“It was nothing babe.” 

Yuna makes a face and grins, Yoongi clears his throat and nervously blushes.

There’s a knock at the door, Jungkook walks over to the door and opens it

“You got here quickly-.” He says

“Ugh, what is that smell?” Taehyung says scrunching up his nose, he leans forward and sniffs Jungkook.

“It’s you!” He gasps holding his nose

“It’s my dad’s body spray!”

“Never wear it again.” Taehyung scoffs “Oh and Namjoon is on his way.” 

“You invited him?” Jungkook asks 

“Yeah, he’s our friend right?” 

Taehyung introduces himself to Yoongi, Yoongi smiles and gets up.

“I’m Taehyung.”

“Nice to know.” Yoongi says 

He remembers about Hoseok and tries to leave the house.

“Where are you going?” Jungkook asks

“You don’t really need a babysitter, right?” 

“No, my mom just likes to humiliate me to make a point.” Jungkook laughs 

“Good, I’ve got to go somewhere quickly.”

“I’ll come with you!” Jungkook suggests “To protect you!”

Yoongi smirks and raises an eyebrow

“Trust me, you don’t want to go out tonight, besides save those muscles for protecting yourself.” 

Jungkook glances at the mirror for a second and notices that Yoongi’s reflection isn’t showing. 

“Wha-"

Yoongi opens the door and throws up a peace sign, “Later.”

Jungkook walks back to the living room to find Taehyung and Yuna, sitting down watching Pureblood. “Well done,” Taehyung says looking over at Jungkook, “Either the bodyspray or your awkwardness drove Yoongi away.” 

“Look, I need to talk to you.” Jungkook says 

“Really? Right now?” Taehyung sighs “Pureblood just started!”

“Sshh!” Yuna hisses watching her show.

“Taehyung.” Jungkook said “It’s about Yoongi.”

Taehyung gets up and drags himself to the front door with Jungkook.

“He’s acting weird! When I looked into the mirror, I couldn’t see his reflection!” 

Taehyung starts to laugh a bit 

“Isn’t it your bedtime, Jungkook?” 

“This isn’t funny! Something’s going on!” 

“If Yoongi wants to go out let him.”

“Whatever!” Jungkook says raising his voice a bit, he grabs his coat and opens the door.

“Are you coming?”

“Uhh..” Taehyung looks over at Yuna who is still watching Pureblood with her jaw wide open in shock.

“Yeah, I’ll come.” He sighs 

“We’re going out, Yuna!” Jungkook shouts shutting the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Jungkook and Taehyung walk around the neighbourhood as they search for Yoongi. They soon find him fighting a trio of girls, but he’s painfully losing to them, being thrown about harshly.

“Enough, roughhousing!” The leader shouts “There might be an eclipse tonight but we can still kill the other vampires!”

Taehyung and Jungkook scream, Yoongi then turns his head.

“What are you doing here?!” He shouts

Sana, one of the vampires, jumps towards Yoongi and she tries to bite him. Yoongi tries to push her off him he grabs her hair and pulls her down.

“Ow!!” She screams as another vampire with short black hair comes in and pulls on Yoongi’s hair.

“Ugh!! Don’t just stand there, help me!” Yoongi screams 

Taehyung pushes the last vampire on the ground and she starts to cry.

“What’s wrong with you?!” She shouts 

“I’m sorry!” Taehyung says crouching down on the ground.

Jungkook tries to pull Sana away from Yoongi, Sana grabs Jungkook and she shows her fangs.

Jungkook punches Sana in the face and she faints. The other two vampires, Mina and Momo run towards the three boys, hissing and showing their pearly white fangs.

“Run!” Yoongi shouts at Taehyung and Jungkook. They run into an alleyway and hide behind the bins.

“I told you not to come!” Yoongi snaps at Jungkook.

“What happened back there?” Jungkook asks genuinely concerned

“It’s nothing.” Yoongi says again “Just go home.”

“I’m not leaving you here.” 

“Just go!” Yoongi shouts “I can’t risk putting you both in danger!”

Taehyung places a hand on Jungkook’s shoulder. “We should leave..” 

“Fine.” Jungkook sighs “We’ll go.”

Yoongi runs off leaving the two alone in the alley way.

“C’mon.” Jungkook mutters “Yuna is probably worried about us..”

The two boys walk back in silence, the angry tension from Jungkook makes Taehyung uncomfortable, so he tries to ease it a bit.

“We can bake a cake once we get to your house, or watch a movie or something..” 

Jungkook huffs

“Listen Jungkook-" 

He’s interrupted by the beep of a car horn, Taehyung turns around to see a black car swerving towards them. The car almost crashes, the two jump out of the way as the car makes a halt beside them.

“Hey Guys.” Namjoon says casually from inside the car.

“Dude, what the fuck?!” Taehyung screams “I thought we were getting kidnapped!”

“Don’t worry, I just got my license!” Namjoon reassured them.

“And they let you drive like this?” Jungkook asks bitterly 

“Woah, who pissed him off?” Namjoon asked Taehyung 

“Don’t mind him, he’s just being moody.” Taehyung says

“Get in the car. I want to take you guys somewhere.” Namjoon says

“Can’t” Jungkook shrugs “Babysitting”

“That’s a lie.” Taehyung smiles getting into the backseat “The babysitter shouted at him so he’s grumpy.” 

“I’m not grumpy.” Jungkook huffs 

“Then get in the car, Loser.” Namjoon smirks

Namjoon turns on the car light as Jungkook sits down. The car is clean and looks relatively new.

“Did you recently buy this?” Taehyung asks

“Uh- It’s my sister’s, she’s using my dad’s car, so I’m using her car.”

“Ah.” 

“Anyways, There’s a sick party downtown apparently everyone at school is gonna be there..” Namjoon smiles “Shall we go?”

“Yes!” Taehyung grins, he saw it as the perfect opportunity to cheer Jungkook up.

“Fine.” Jungkook huffs crossing his arms. "Let's go." 


End file.
